


full of surprises (the woods are)

by lockedinside (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeder for life, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Technically Incest, thats in chapter two so make sure to read the notes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lockedinside
Summary: Some people go into the forest to pick mushrooms or look at birds, some get bred by a drake and start a monster family. What about it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Monsters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I opted for a drake in this instead of a dragon. I guess the wings felt kind of bothersome and also a dragon adds a certain element of high fantasy that didn't suit this story.

Jules knows that the woods are dangerous. There are dragons there, people say, and drakes and wyverns. He lives close the forest below a tall mountain, but apparently actually being inside it is as different as looking at a stormy sea from your window and being tossed around by its waves. And yet, Jules goes in. He knows it’s stupid, but he’s lived there his whole life and he doesn’t want to feel like a coward. He’s a grown man after all, tall and muscular, albeit lean. He’s strong. He’s brave. So he goes in. 

The woods are beautiful. He feels sorry that he’s been missing out on it this whole time, a paradise opening up for him and inviting him deeper in among its ancient, mossy trees. Birdsong fills the air and flowers cover the ground. It seems being inside the forest is as different as looking at a dull postcard of the Mediterranean and actually swimming in its warm water. As he arrives at glade by the foot of the mountain Jules decides to pause and rest for a while, letting the spring sun soak his face. He doesn’t notice the cave close by, nor the creature slowly making its way out of it. 

When he opens his eyes again, it’s right in front of him. He screams and falls backwards and the drake, taking it as a threat apparently, pounces and tackles him to the ground. It’s larger than a boar and pins him easily beneath its shimmering body, scales gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight. The monstrous reptile bares its teeth at Jules who thinks this is for sure the end, he never should’ve come here, he should’ve listened to what everyone said, god dammit! The worst thing is that the weight of the creature and the press of its body is making Jules infuriatingly aroused. He whimpers as it pants hotly in his face and he wonders if his last moments are going to be spent horny for a drake. As it keeps sniffing him and still not killing him, Jules mind is seized by an insane and incontrollable impulse and he reaches down to push his pants down with shaky hands. 

The monster breathes heavily over him as it registers what the human is doing. It growls and shifts above him, and suddenly Jules sees its member start to unsheathe and prod at his opening. He moans and bucks towards it, trying to line the broad head up with his cunt and push it inside. The drake’s veiny, red cock is about the size of his whole thigh, thick and pulsating and impossibly hard. As it starts to breach him his mouth falls open in a silent scream of pleasure. 

The monster keeps shoving relentlessly into him, he can feel the huge member rearrange his insides and throb hotly against his walls. Once it’s fully seated inside, he’s such a moaning, shivering mess that he can hardly support himself on his elbows and knees. Then he feels his hole stretch out even further to accommodate what must be a large egg trying to make its way through the ovipositor into his body. It’s as big as a cantaloupe and yet it opens him up obscenely and with such a delicious stretch that his cunt lips convulse and he cums hard around its girth. It goes up his birth canal and drops heavy into his womb, a second one already prodding at his entrance. 

The drake grunts above him as more eggs line up to impregnate him, the second one already pushed halfway inside so that its widest point is stretches open his pussy. The third and fourth, equally as large, follow after and has him cumming with each one. His belly, now stuffed with four eggs each the size of cantaloupes, protrudes obscenely almost 10 inches from his torso. It all feels so amazing that he can’t help bearing down on the fifth egg about to enter him, wanting desperately to be filled even more. He’s dizzy with the thought of the eggs growing even bigger inside of him. 

As the sixth one’s about to enter, his body seizes up in refusal, only to give in and pull it in, his cunt sucking it up through the ovipositor. But then he once again convulses in an involuntary attempt to expel the intruder, and with sharp, baffled gasps he feels as his body starts fucking itself on the humongous egg. Ohhh god it feels like nothing he’s ever felt before, it feels so good that the world goes blurry and he almost blacks out from pleasure. Nnhhg god his cunt pushes and sucks at the egg, drawing orgasm after orgasm from him until it finally pops past his entrance and into his body to join its siblings. 

The next egg lines up with his overly sensitive pussy. Maybe it’s just the overstimulation that makes it feel bigger. Again his body struggles to accept it, though he wants it so badly, needs to be stuffed even more. And the monster complies, forcing the seventh egg inside of him by pushing an eight behind it. The first of the two slips in while the second pushes hard at his sex, again slipping out and sliding back in a few times, wrenching a final shaky orgasm from him. Before the creature pulls out its cock swells once more and a flood of thick, potent cum spills into him to fertilise the eggs. 

The drake then withdraws its member and Jules hole clenches around the sudden emptiness, a soft whine escaping his lips. But his belly is anything but empty. He’s inhumanly large and heavy with the eight giant eggs inside of him. He feels so full, and so content and he can’t wait to swell even more. It’s almost an hour before he can get up and start to slowly make his way home, his tummy hanging heavy below his pelvis. 

A week goes by and Jules has never felt better in his whole life. With the eggs shifting and growing inside him, constantly pushing against his sweet spots, he’s always horny and masturbates almost ceaselessly. Whatever it was that impregnated him, it must have changed his anatomy in some way to accommodate the size of its giant offspring. His belly has now grown so that when he sits upright it extents past his bent knees. Since it’s so difficult for him to move though, he spends most of his time lying in bed, getting turned on by the thought of soon not fitting in it because of his giant stomach. 

In another week, his fantasy has come true, so that when he lies on his side with his back to the wall, his belly extends past the opposite edge of the bed. Discovering this makes him so horny that he jerks off for nearly an hour, cumming and cumming until he finally passes out. 

When he wakes up, his body is convulsing violently. God mmmghh!! He feels his eggs pushing down, wanting out! The contractions rattle his body and he tries to get up. The thought that he should get to the bathroom runs through him but as he heaves himself off the bed another contraction makes him fall to the floor with a groan. Over the last two weeks his stomach has grown almost too large for him to move and now it feels even more impossible. He wishes he hadn’t left the bed, but sits leaned against it with his legs bent and spread wide. 

Then he feels the first egg push against his opening. God it was huge. He trembles with anticipation at stretching around its monstrous girth. Reaching around his stomach is a struggle, he barely manages to put his hands under his knees and lift them high in the air, and then pushes. He pushes and pushes but the egg will hardly budge and he’s forced to take a break to breath and clear his mind which is dazed with arousal. Finally, after what feels like an hour, the rounded tip crowns, slowly, slowly spreading his swollen folds. More and more of it slips out, splitting him open and making him moan and rut into the air like a bitch in heat. At its widest point its sides touch the insides of his thighs, and after that the rest of it slips out with a delicious final stretch, falling to the floor. Panting, he looks at it lying between his legs. God, it’s bigger than a rugby ball, rounder and fuller and it’s glistening with his thick fluids. 

He barely has time to admire his effort before he feels the next egg lining up and weighing down on his cunt. Seven more to go. As the second egg starts to breach his opening he reaches down to desperately rub his clit, and if he lowers his hand he can feel the egg’s hard, hot shell between his slick folds. He wants so badly to be able to see it coming out of him but his stomach is still much too large to allow it. He throws his head back on the bed and bucks his hips uncontrollably, all his muscles flexing and relaxing repeatedly as the overwhelming sensation of both his stomach and his cunt being stretched to their limits rolls over his body. All his jerking and spasming forces the second egg free and the sensation of his lips and walls clamping down on the air as they’re left gaping is enough to make him cry out and sob with pleasure. 

Another two hours pass as he laboriously squeezes out the next four eggs, each one feeling better than the last. He wishes it would never end, mindlessly turned on by the thought of being turned into a breeding machine only good for pumping out egg after egg. The skin of his belly’s still pulled taunt over the mass of the two remaining monster-sized eggs. They have to be bigger than the others because his stomach has only deflated to half its previous size and he looks overdue with twins. If only a little bit lighter, it’s enough that he manages to get up on his feet and squat with his ass and cunt hanging low and dripping on the floor. Gravity further pushes the seventh egg down his canal until it’s pressed against his opening. He can feel his hipbones being forced apart around it and the dull ache makes him whimper pathetically, dizzy from being so full and enjoying it so much. 

With violent convulsions wrecking his body, the seventh egg starts to slowly crown and press out further and further, easily the size of a large watermelon. He screams as he’s split wide open by the monstrous orb, pushing until it finally pops out with an obscene, wet squelch. He gives himself a moment to rest and admire the impressive clutch he’s spawned. The seven eggs lie in a pool of his slimy fluids, white and oval like chicken eggs, but much bigger of course. He can’t believe those things were inside of him. 

He slumps on the floor and leans against the bed, exhausted. He must’ve been at this for over eight hours. It feels like the whole day has gone by with nothing but him cumming and squirting our eggs. And yet he’s still not done. A contraction so violent that his belly sucks in flat seizes his body and without warning the final egg has entered his canal, ready to be laid. Now when he slumps over, he can at last see his cunt stretched on the blunt tip as more and more of it is pushed out, it pushes his legs open with its sheer size, not even close to the widest point yet. He howls with pleasure, suddenly unable to stop climaxing, cunt lips quivering around the girth that impales him like a giant monster cock. 

When his pussy is finally hugging the midsection of the egg he blacks out, and with his body relaxed the egg slips back in several inches. He spends the next hour drifting in and out of consciousness, while the egg slips in and out of him, properly fucking him like its bitch. He’s so tired and blissed out that the need to birth it doesn’t feel all that pressing. He wants to just let it keep dragging across his inner walls and wringing orgasms from him, or let it sit in his opening at its widest point while he cums weakly around it. He’s too tired to scream anymore and just whimpers softly. 

Even when the egg finally, finally pushes past the midsection all he can manage is a barely audible groan, more open mouth than sound. That being over with it still has several inches to go before it’s out, but the rest of the length exits steadily and almost too fast for his liking and for his sensitive cunt. He can’t orgasm anymore but the feeling of that fullness sliding out of him still makes him tremble in absolute euphoria. 

The egg plops out on the floor and a gushing of fluids follow it. Jules eyes are glazed over and his brain is wiped of any thought except for how truly amazing he feels, having been properly rawed by his monstrous offspring. He feels how obscenely wide hole gapes, still twitching and convulsing as if trying to coax out the next nonexistent egg. After resting a while he thinks he’ll manage to crawl back up into his bed. It takes more effort than anticipated, his legs shake and his cunt expels a torrent of fluid once he stands up, like he’s pissing himself. He lets himself be emptied of the thick juices before collapsing on the bed and immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains parent/child incest between Jules and the drakes, not between human relatives. It also contains some implied somnophilia, and by implied I mean it happens but not “on screen” so to speak. If this squicks you out, please proceed with caution! Take care of yourself!

Jules sleeps for a whole day and when he wakes up he at first doesn’t remember what happened. The preceding week and the full day of labour has slipped his mind, and it doesn’t help that his body strangely seems fully recovered from it all. It’s not until he sits up and sees the eggs on the floor that the memories come back. He climbs out of bed and squats next to the eggs to inspect them. He can’t believe these huge things had actually fit inside him. It seems even a single one would be a dangerous expansion, not to mention eight. Yet, he feels a throb of interest between his legs as he splays his fingers over one and feels the wetness of his womb coating it. 

After eating and showering, Jules decides to collect all the eggs in a bag, the only one that will hold all of them being a large cabin bag. He rolls the bag out to his car and puts it in carefully so as to not damage the eggs. There’s a roundabout road to the foot of the mountain that doesn’t go through the woods and which he knows will take him close to the cave where the drake lives. As he drives the short distance he wonders how he managed to walk home when he was carrying all those eggs in his womb. Although at that time they weren’t nearly as large as they are now, he reasons. 

He arrives at the place where the impregnation took place, climbing out of the car with the bag and carefully approaching the cave where he had met the drake. When he puts down the bag he notices somethings moving inside of it, the cloth bulging wildly. He falls to his knees, hurries to open it and just as he thought; within it his babies are hatching, some already fully freed and jumping out of the bag. 

They’re all bigger than cats, scaly and slimy. The two that are hatched approach his kneeling body and sniff him suspiciously. After this they seem to recognise him as their mother, start to crawl up his body and, to his shock, latch onto his nipples and suck hard. He gasps and pushes back against their hot mouths that lick and suckle his dry breasts through his shirt, seemingly not registering that no milk is coming out. He can feel himself getting wet and is so distracted that he doesn’t notice the drake exiting the cave. 

It approaches him slowly and Jules jolts in surprise when he feels its snout nudging the children off his now sore tits. The drake pushes him onto his back and sniffs all over his body as Jules heart beats violently in... fear? Excitement? Arousal? Yes... he wants to be full again, he wants to be bred and knocked up and fat with eggs. He reaches down to tug down his pants, slipping them off completely so he can lift his legs in the air and spread them invitingly. He’s already sopping wet and throbbing, the thought of once again being turned into a monster’s cock sleeve and then a human incubator making him feel his heartbeat in his cunt. 

The drake seems to be on the same page as him. It mounts him and settles between his legs, its giant member already unsheathed and hanging heavily against his stomach. Jules lets out a desperate moan, ready to be stuffed full of monster cock again. It prods at his folds, so thick and hot. The drake shoves in, eight inches all in one go with nine remaining and Jules walls greedily pull it in further, his hands going up to grasp at the creature’s scaly body as his loud moan turns into a wail and then into hyperventilating as he cums hard around the drake’s fat meat. It pushes the rest of the rod into him and starts frantically rutting, like a dog. It feels so wonderful and Jules senses another orgasm building quickly in his gut. He reaches down to rub furiously at his clit until another explosive climax surges through him and makes him cry out. 

It seems the convulsions of his cunt was enough to send the drake over the edge because before Jules can come down from his high he cums hard again from the egg that’s suddenly forced all the way inside of him through the ovipositor. It sends shockwaves of pleasure through him and makes his gut bulge when combined with the girth of the enormous cock inside him. 

For about half an hour the drake keeps fucking its huge eggs into him, the rest not slipping in as easily as the first but taking about as much time and effort as the first time. Fuck, he feels to full and still it’s not enough. Like last time, the drake pulls out after fertilising the eight eggs it has laid in his womb. This time though, Jules considers staying a bit longer by the cave, in case the drake should want to deposit another batch of eggs in him. Jules slides his hands over his huge and taunt belly and as he rubs the dome he feels the outline of the eggs, though they are too tightly packed to shift even when he pushes down hard. 

Just then Jules feel another scaly body rub against him. It’s one of the curios babies that has come to investigate its mother’s strange behaviour. Although it’s not much of a baby anymore, it seems to have grown in the few hours since it hatched, already about the size of a golden retriever. Maybe its limbs have swollen after the compression of being inside an egg disappeared. Either way, it’s no longer interested in Jules tits, instead giving its attention to his crotch. The young drake sniffs and licks at his sensitive lips and he throws his head back with a moan. 

Jules starts breathing quickly, almost panicking as the drake climbs up his body and its cock starts to slip out and line up with his entrance. This is so wrong, but it’s just what he wanted, to be fucked again. To be filled again. He looks down between their bodies and sees the creature’s penis grow to an unreasonable size for its age. It’s only half as big as its father’s but considering the girth of that monster cock, that means this one’s still almost 9 inches long and as thick as a zucchini.

It enters him in a quick thrust, slipping easily into his loose and drenched pussy. The stretch is so delicious that Jules snaps his hips back to meet the intruder, thrusting wildly until the young drake takes control and traps him against the ground with its muscled body. It then starts to rut violently, almost vibrating with the short, hard thrusts. Jules wonders if this cub has any eggs to deposit yet, and then briefly wondering if they would even fit in him. He moans at the thought of being stuffed with eggs until they just slip out of him, filling his womb, his canal and cunt all at the same time, maybe even filling his asshole. 

As the first drake youngling plows him mercilessly with its meat, another one has approached, its angry red dick already hanging out and drooling under it. It suddenly pounces on the pair and tries to wrench its brother off of its fucktoy. They roll around on the ground with Jules still impaled on the first one’s rod and holding on for dear life, his children clawing and biting at each other, fighting over who gets to breed their mother. Then suddenly when Jules mate rises to sit on its hind legs, the human’s back is exposed and before he knows it he’s been penetrated by the second cub, taking his cunt from behind and shoving up to the hilt. Jules screams and writhes in pleasure. 

Now sandwiched between two young, horny drakes, Jules finally feels the brutal stretch he’s been craving, intensified by the first cub now being pressed up hard against his gigantic, swollen stomach, which bounces with each hard thrust. Jules can hardly think clearly, being fucked absolutely silly by the two huge cocks. He hardly even notices when a third youngling comes up to them and slips its throbbing penis in next to the others. He doesn’t know how it’s possible, only knows that it feels so incredible to be a fucktoy and a breeder and to be used mercilessly. He knows now that he’ll never be able to live without this, he’s addicted to being plowed by inhuman cocks, carrying their eggs and birthing their massive clutches. 

He’s opened so wide for the three monsters that it feels like he has a small bowling ball spreading his cunt. The hard scales of his mates rub painfully against his skin and especially against his pregnant belly, but it all feels so good that he hardly registers it. He lets out a hoarse scream as the first cock suddenly erupts inside him, sending a torrent of what must be small eggs into his already stuffed womb. The three dicks rub together in a frenzy inside of him and they each seem to send the others over the edge, gushing out their ping pong ball-sized eggs by the dozen. 

Jules cums so hard he sees stars and goes limp. He can’t do anything but let his sons spray their eggs with semen and impregnate him. When they release him he drops to the ground and tries desperately to squeeze his legs together to prevent anything from spilling out. He clasps both hands over his cunt but still feels the slick fluid running through his fingers. He presses the flat of his hand so hard against his opening that it slips inside, and with a final shivering aftershock he passes out. 

When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is his stomach. Without even looking down it invades his field of vision with its massive dome. Some of the other younglings must’ve had their way with him when he was sleeping, and he’s deeply disappointed that he missed it. Now they’re playing a short distance away, seeming to already have grown significantly to the size of adult pigs. 

Jules sighs and gently rubs his belly. He’s so happy to be pregnant again, bred and uselessly immobile. He fondly watches his children play on the grass and feels proud to be reduced to their incubator. Bloated and content he drifts off to sleep again, hoping that when he wakes up a few more eggs will have been fucked into him.


End file.
